Yasu (Umineko)
Yasu is a character from the visual novel series Umineko no Naku Koro ni. She is the Golden Witch Beatrice's true form. Most of the mysteries of the visual novels surround Yasu, with her being written as one of the true culprits in several of the manuscripts, though in reality she never carried out any of her planned murders. Biography Yasu was the child of Kinzo Ushiromiya, and was conceived through incest with Kinzo's daughter Beatrice Ushiromiya. H/she was also raised to think of him/herself as a female. The child was given to Natshui as a sign of atonement, but she rejected it. The child later fell off of a cliff along with a servant nineteen years ago. Unbeknowst to the other island inhabitants, the child survived its fall off the cliff, but was gravely injured. Later on in life, Yasu took on the personas of Shannon and Kanon and had relationships with two of the Ushiromiya children- George and Jessica. It also turns out that the Golden Witch Beatrice herself is merely another persona of Yasu's. In 1980 during the conference, Battler accidentally makes a promise to Shannon that they would have a life together soon, and she took what he was saying as truth, and waited for him. However, due to some family problems, Battler doesn't come back to the island, and Shannon's heart was broken. On October 4, 1986, Yasu began to commence the murder-mystery game of Rokkenjima, only to be stopped by a few adults who solved the epitaph and had managed to get the gold. Relationships *Beatrice - character, role *Shannon - character, role *Kanon - character, role *Battler Ushiromiya - rival, love interest, nephew *George Ushiromiya - fiancée, nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - love interest, niece *Maria Ushiromiya - best friend, niece *Eva Ushiromiya - half-sister, successor *Chiyo Kumasawa - mother figure *Genji Ronoue - father figure *Beatrice Ushiromiya - mother, half-sister *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father, grandfather, successor *Clair Vaux Bernardus - original Beatrice appearance, temporary form (during Requiem) *Lion Ushiromiya - alternative existence Appearance Before becoming Beatrice, Yasu appears as a frail, young girl with long blonde hair that covers their eyes. They are usually dressed in the traditional Fukuin maid outfit. After Yasu becomes Beatrice and takes on the persona of Shannon they dyed their hair darker and began wearing pads to simulate breasts. When the culprit appears in the manga adaption of Requiem of the Golden Witch they are shown to heavily resemble Yasu in their childhood and has light colored hair that goes down to their mid back and is wearing a knee length dress with a collar and cravet. This is most likely supposed to be Yasu's appearance had they not changed their appearance to look like the persona Shannon. Personality Yasu is always characterized by a feeling of vast loneliness, pain, want for understanding, and horrible body image. When Yasu first appears they are a rather well-behaved, happy, and very lonely child who creates imaginary friends to feel less lonely. As Yasu ages and grows up they build up more self-confidence when new servants come and along with it Yasu also grew a love for pranks and magic tricks. After meeting Battler however, Yasu's personality starts breeding a shred of bittnerness and anger that will continue to grow over time. Yasu continues to grow and become more content even in the loneliness. Once Yasu finds out about the condition of their body however, their personality does a complete turn around and Yasu grows extreme self-worth, body image, and gender identity issues which lead to them calling themself "furniture" and believing they are incapable of love. Bits and pieces of Yasu's full personality are littered throughout Yasu's three personas. When Yasu appears in 1986, they are completely lifeless and uncaring of themself and are open to any punishment the roulette will deal out, even death. Trivia *Yasu's note at the end of Legend of the Golden Witch is very similar to the note Keiichi Maebara left at the end of Onikakushi-hen. *It is unconfirmed if Yasu is male or female. *Yasu having both male and female characters/roles and sexual attraction to both genders may be due to the conclusion held by Yasu towards whether to identify as male or female. *Supposedly Yasu committed suicide on October 6, 1986, as the boat scene in EP8 showed, but there are also people who believe that Yasu actually survived and became Ikuko. *Portraits of Yasu's character/alternate universe self, Beatrice and Lion, have been featured, meaning Yasu is the character with most featured portraits. *Yasu's appearance is not shown in Episode 7 (manga is an exception). Bernkastel constantly displays Yasu as Clair Vaux Bernardus to confuse Theatergoers. Shannon and Kanon are only played roles. *In the "Answer to the Golden Witch", Ryukishi07 responded to "a body that is unable to love" with "If you take this expression as a basis, you can imagine their sad fate of having some kind of imperfection on a sexual level" implying that the injury had some influence on Yasu's sexual problems/gender. He also states that he had to obscure it, because it was a very adult topic. **Also Ryukishi said: "How scary must it be, to be told that your partner “wants children”, when you have a body that cannot make love." - referring to Shannon/Yasu, what might imply that Yasu is unable to have sex. Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Dissociative Category:In Love Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill